Before the Circle
by Gul Sen Go
Summary: The history of the previous generation of Chance Harbor witches, kids who had a bright future ahead of them and ended up finding a tragic end. Their passions and power games led by the mysterious John Blackwell. My first fic in English, RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT.


**A few observations.**

 _I'm a fan of the show and felt really sad when it was cancelled. One of my favorite things about it was the previous generations, the Circle's parents and their relationship with John Blackwell. How a group of people who grew up together, bounded by blood and magic, interact and how this changed with a new, powerful and seductive guy. So here it is, my very own version of the facts._

 _This is my first fanfic in English, so any mistakes please let me know._

 _I'm a big fan of the 90's, so I'll try to remain faithful to the context, which means everybody smokes – because they were teens, at 90's - but also including cars, brands and products famous back then._

 _I'll intercalate chapters called Everybody (although hardly everybody will literally appear on them) with chapters focused on one specific character._

Chapter One: Everybody.

 **Amelia**.

Amelia watched morning sun to trail its way through the roof, lining in bed with a cigarette on her right hand.

She blew some smoke and raised her left wrist. There was a tattoo there; a beautiful cursive letter writing: 'It's all about the road', with a little butterfly at the end. She had made it herself, with a spell.

Amelia took some more smoke from the cigarette and blew it on her wrist: the black words and the butterfly disappeared, as if they were never there. She couldn't have her mother seeing it, she would give her a lecture.

That was the last year at high school and she had been eager for that. Once more Amelia flirted with the idea of just packing some clothes and her guitar and facing the road soon after graduating. She would see the world; fly free, with no boundaries and no chains.

Amelia had just turned 17 and she was a beautiful girl, with delicate features, skinny but strong body and a long, blond, waved hair. Her face resembled a porcelain dolls, with intelligent blue eyes and huge eyelashes. She had an amazing smile, warm and kind. When Amelia smiled, it was almost impossible not to smile back.

Amelia had always been the leader of any group she would join in. People would just follow her lead, she was the president of the student council, captain of the volleyball team, and politics study group.

Through the window, she spotted the Armstrong's house and pictured Sarah and Richard and the boys waking up. They were the cutest family she had ever seen.

Amelia signed, holding the rests of the cigarette between her fingers and used a little magic to make it disappear in smoke. Another secret between her and Mrs. Jane Blake. The watch next to the bed told her it was time to go.

She putted on her jeans jacket and picked up her fringed leather bag. Amelia never cared much about following fashion trends. That day, she was wearing a yellow cotton dress with cowboy boots and the bird earrings she won from James Conant on her 15th birthday. Her small, firm breasts were lose under the soft fabric.

Amelia got downstairs, fixing her hair a little and the smell of fresh coffee hit her. Amelia was crazy for smells and she loved the fresh coffee one. Jane was standing near the table and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning!" she greeted Amelia with a cup. Amelia happily took it.

"Morning" she chanted and took a sweep.

"Excited for your last year?" Jane sat and Amelia sat in front of her, shrugging.

"It's still a whole year"

"We have to discuss college options" Amelia avoided Jane's eyes. She hadn't told her mother about her decision of going to Paris, using her savings to buy herself a scooter and get a job at some coffee shop. "With your grades I'm sure Harvard will take you in a blink", Jane smiled.

That was probably truth. Amelia did had great chances of going to Harvard if she wanted to. Jane and James Conant – the closest thing Amelia had of a father figure – were excited about it and the prospect of having to ruin their expectations made her chest get heavy.

"I made some toasts" Jane pointed at a plate with toasted brad on the table. Amelia was not hungry but picked one as an appreciation gesture.

While biting it, she peeked her mother. There was some tension on Jane's behavior, never mind how hard she was trying to hide it with toasts and Harvard talk. Amelia pretended not to notice – she kind of guessed what was on Mrs. Blake's mind and didn't want to get into the same discussion they had all summer.

"What time are the girls coming tonight?" Jane asked, grabbing her cup of caffeine.

"Around seven p.m." Amelia said abandoning her half-eaten toast "What time does your shift at the hospital starts?"

"At six p.m."

Amelia shrugged "It's okay, we can order pizzas or something"

Every year, since kindergarten, the girls would get together for a slumber party at Amelia's house to celebrate the first day of class. It used to be a reunion for the parents to exchange the kids' schedules and organize rides schemes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Amelia"

Oh God, Amelia knew that intonation too well. Her mother used it when she was a kid and had broken something playing super hero.

She tried to put on the most innocent face she could "Yes?"

"Needless to say I don't want you fooling around with you know what" Amelia avoided her mother's eyes to keep her own frustration from her. "I agree on leaving you and the girls here without supervision but I hope you'll be able to respect that."

"We have to practice, mom" Amelia busted out, feeling like a broken tape repeating the same sentence. "We cannot control our powers if we don't practice. But" Amelia's air of coolness returned "Heather and other girls will be here too, which means tonight will be a free-magic night. We'll just have a slumber party at the first day of school, as we have had since kindergarten"

Jane wasn't convinced, Amelia could tell. She had no choice though: she was getting the night shift and would be out of the house anyway. Which also meant that slumber party would have pot and beer liberated.

"Okay then" Jane's voice failed and she looked very tired. Amelia felt bad.

"Mom, we'll be careful" she held her mother's hand across the table, passing her confidence. Then she gave a playful smile "Can't you trust the daughter you raised?"

Jane smiled, for real this time. Amelia just had this effect on people.

Jane squeezed her daughter's hand "I trust you". There was truth on those words and Amelia felt happy.

"Got to go. Heather and Zack must be almost here. Bye!" Amelia got up and kissed Jane on the chick. Then she flee to the door, leaving while she still had her mother on her side.

Outside, a cold little breeze shook the trees. An old truck stopped at the front of her house gate and Zachary and Heather smiled at her through the windows.

"Morning, sunshine!" Heather opened the truck's door dramatically.

Amelia laughed and rushed to seat next to her childhood friend.

 **Tom**.

The coffee shop was crowded with students. The smell of coffee and hot brad caught him and he spotted Dawn on a table outside, her hair shining like liquid gold. She saw him too and waved. Catherine was with her.

Tom went to them, still keeping the image of Chance Harbor's pale sun on Dawn's face. As he passed by, several female eyes followed him but he seemed not to notice.

Tom Chamberlain was 19 years old and was very attractive, tall and athletic. His black waved hair matched his deep blue eyes. Tom was very popular in Chance Harbor, he was the captain of the football team and an A student. His father, Henry – Dawn's uncle - was the city mayor but that was far from being the reason of his popularity. Tom was beloved by his personality, always very sympathetic, generous and kind to everyone.

"Hey, Tom!" Catherine greeted him with a smile. She had a latte and a chocolate cookie half eat in front of her.

Tom smiled back "Hey, Cathy. Dawn"

Dawn was watching her own face in a hand mirror and didn't answer him right away. Tom didn't take that personally, though: he knew Dawn far too well to get any offense by her lack of people skills.

She was very beautiful that morning, with transparent lip-gloss and her long blond hair falling over her shoulders. Dawn was always very beautiful in the morning.

After a moment, Dawn kept her hand mirror back in the purse and gave him a genuine smile, which she reserved for very few, selected people. A waiter came to their table but Tom dismissed him.

"So, do you think we have time to shopping?" Catherine gave continuation to some discussion Tom's arrival had interrupted.

Dawn rested her face on one hand "No"

"Maybe I can find something at the mall" Catherine said with her eyes wandering.

"Just stop worrying!" Dawn bursted at her.

Cathy gave her friend a bitter look "It's all right for you, Miss I-Have-The-Best-Wardrobe-In-Chance-Harbor"

"Cathy has nothing to wear at the weekend party at the old marine" She clarified to Tom, who had been listening to the girls' conversation with a light smile.

"Nothing feats me!" Catherine whined.

Tom smiled at her. "Honestly Cathy, I don't think you'll have any problem to look good" She lay on him smiling happily, and he passed an arm through her shoulders. Then he frowned at Dawn, remembering the conversation they had a few weeks ago "I thought you girls weren't going"

"We had decided not to" Dawn answered. She gave Cathy a significant look "But then she _has_ to go because _Ethan_ is going"

"Excuse me!" Cathy's face changed in a second to an angry expression; Dawn raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "It has nothing to do with that!"

After a moment of tension, she rolled her eyes and walked to the toilet.

Dawn followed Cathy's silhouette, "What a surprise. Funny how chocolate and toilet always seem to go together with her"

Tom smiled. Cathy wouldn't be mad for long; he didn't share the same disposition to tease people as Dawn, but this sort of thing was kind of inevitable when you grow up together.

The Queen B of Chance Harbor gave him a soft look, abandoning the sarcastic expression for a moment "Look, thanks for taking us to school this week. I do appreciate it."

She looked very sincere and that made Tom's chest to warm up. "Your folks still don't want to give your car back?" He asked changing his position on the sit just to have an excuse to look away from those very blue eyes.

She signed "No. But I remain hopeful"

Dawn had made some pranks using magic and her parents took her car as a punishment. She asked Tom if he could drive her and Cathy to school until she wasn't grounded anymore. Tom didn't mind at all, it was nice to spend more time together and they lived at the same street, anyway.

Cathy got back, seeming to have recovered her good mood and Tom followed Dawn to the way out, catching in the air the perfume that came from her hair.

 **Sophie-Anne**.

She moaned as Patrick moved her hips up and down, making his cock get inside and out of her. She could feel his strong abdomen tensed under her hands and kissed him as they moved together. His magic created waves of shock around her, making her skin get hot under his touch and her body contract around him.

He moaned against her lips and moved her hips faster, causing her to threw her head back, gasping and offer him her big, round breasts. Patrick sucked her nipples, moaning against her flesh and she felt the orgasm hit her inside, her hands grabbed his shoulders and a wave of magical energy passed through her fingertips without control and the glasses of the car windows cracked.

When her body calmed down, she sat beside a sweaty Patrick on the leather seat of his new Jaguar and laughed out of breath.

"Now I see why you were so obsessed with that spell to disguise noise and moves"

They were in the middle of the school parking lot and although it was empty, the spell he had put on the car made sure none who occasionally showed up would hear them or see the car jumping.

Patrick gave her a grim "Either that or risk to break all the glass in my parents' house again"

Sophie-Ann laughed again. Patrick snapped his fingers and the cracks on the windows disappeared, as if they had never been there.

"Shit" She looked at the watch on her wrist "I'm late for the Student council meeting before first period"

Patrick found her jeans near him and gave it to her, who made series of almost acrobatic moves to put it on as he watched and giggled. Once she also dressed her red T-shirt with geometric prints, she got out of the car and fixed her hair looking at the rearview mirror.

She was a beautiful 18 years old brunette, tall and tanned with thick and waved dark hair. Her body was sculptural, great ass, beautiful breasts. Her eyes were dark green and she had full, delicious lips. Sophie-Anne was very popular for her looks as well as for being a fun and sympathetic girl, with a constant smile and an easy laugh. She was bright and fun, always in a good mood and that was what really made Patrick Glaser fall for her.

Patrick got out of the car, wearing only his jeans and with the hands on his pockets. He was a tall black young man, with an amazing abdomen and strong arms built with years playing in the football team. Shaved head and smart, sharp eyes. Looking at him leaning on his green Jaguar – his father's present for getting into Princeton last year – Sophie-Ann felt the desire hit her again.

He opened the truck, picked up her bag pack and new art boards and put them to rest on the roof of the car.

Sophie-Ann was also going to Princeton. She was aiming to become an artist and Patrick and she were going to share a dorm at college. Everything was perfect.

"Are you girls doing that first-class-day thing at Amelia's tonight?" Patrick asked.

Sophie-Ann nodded and passed her arms around his neck "It's the last one we'll ever have. Can you believe it?"

"The end of a tradition" Patrick rubbed her backs and grabbed her ass "The door that closes to open windows for the future"

She kissed his full, soft lips, resisting the urge to push him inside the car again. "You are a philosopher, Patrick Glaser".

 **Elizabeth**.

Elizabeth rubbed her wrist under the sleeves of the flannel shirt. Was still a little sore: her and her father had an argument last night, about Elizabeth being out until late and he was drinking. Again.

Troy passed her joint and she took some smoke, holding it the longer she could. They were sitting in a circle at the grass behind the school, the place the rockers and grunge teens had claimed as theirs. Someone had brought a radio and was playing _War Pigs_.

Elizabeth was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair and dark eyes. Wearing a Garbage T-shirt under a flannel shirt and ripped jeans, she looked like a rock star, skinny, sexy and serious. She never saw herself that way though, as a beautiful girl. Her reserved and sarcastic personality used to push people away, and she honestly preferred it that way.

Amelia and Heather got inside the school building, laughing and talking as usual. They spotted her and waved, smiling. Elizabeth answered with a head nod.

At some point in fundamental school, she distanced herself from Amelia, Sophie-Ann, all of her old friends. Elizabeth never felt like a part of that group, or that they shared anything. Her, her messed up life, her taste for dark clothes, horror movies and melancholic songs didn't match their perfect lives and childish love triangles. As they grew up, these differences became even more evident. Then Elizabeth found a new crowd and her contact with her old friends became merely head nods and waves. At least until that summer.

Thanks to her family magic heritance – which she never asked for -, Elizabeth was pulled back to the people she choose to walk away from. The idea of having to face again those feelings of not belonging wasn't pleasant. She couldn't wait for that year to be over! She wouldn't have to deal with that circle crap anymore. Her grades were good enough to get out of that town and start over somewhere far away.

Jazz and Troy were talking something about Black Sabbath and Elizabeth faked a smile when she realized that was a joke. They were two rockers with hair on the shoulder and ripped jeans, the kind of people the rest of the school considered 'losers'. They were, but so was her.

"Are we hanging out at the skate ramp tonight, right?" Troy asked her.

"Can't" Elizabeth lightened a cigarette "Have a thing to do"

She was not willing to give any more details about Amelia's slumber party.

"Hey, Liz!"

Charles greeted her on his way to the school building, wearing his football uniform and followed by his team's mates. Elizabeth showed him the finger and he busted out in laughs. The sight of him smiling made her stomach contract.

Elizabeth had nothing in common with Charles Meade. In fact, she despised his friends and everything they represented, hated football and never attended to the school games and the talks about the drinking and fucking competitions he ran with his friends made her roll her eyes.

Resuming, being in love with Charles Meade was a lost of time and Elizabeth never understood why she held those feelings for him. Still, there they were and ever since they were children, he could make her heart accelerate. For some reason that escaped common sense, Charles had been anything but nice to her. Truth, he liked to tease her and her bitter, sarcastic answers used to make him bust out in laughs like moments ago. It was as if he found her grumpiness to be very entertaining.

He never included her on his mean pranks although many of her friends used to be his victims.

Elizabeth watched him and his group stop to talk to Dawn and her cheerleaders. Charles put his hand on his pockets and inclined in Dawn's direction, clearly flirting and Elizabeth had to look away.

"I honestly don't understand why that asshole insists in talking to you" Troy mumbled.

Elizabeth threw her own cigarette on the grass and stepped on it "Either do I"

 **Ethan**.

As he walked through the full halls of the school, his eyes travelled anxiously through the people, his heart beating strong with the expectation of spotting Amelia's blond hair. Friends would probably surround her, as usual. Amelia was very popular.

He smiled quickly to some familiar faces, mostly of his teammates. Ethan was 18 years old and was a tall and athletic young man, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He had an air of vulnerability and a dreaming personality. Girls considered him attractive and he was at the football team with Tom and Charles. Ethan was a good player, not as great as Tom, or as aggressive as Charles, but he got the job done. He was also an okay student, better at some classes than on others but most of the time he was simple mediocre. Ethan just didn't have the concentration necessary to apply himself and being the son of the history teacher at Chance Harbor's High School had made his life hard: his father had high expectations on his academic future, that Ethan destroyed little by little within years. Now James Conant's dreams were all around his brilliant pupil Amelia Blake.

"Hey, man"

He felt a hand hold his shoulder: Tom was standing behind him and Ethan hadn't notice him approach.

Tom frowned and gave a little smile "Gee, what's up? Are you hiding from some teacher already?"

Ethan blew a laugh and passed a hand through his face "I was looking for Amelia. Have you seen her?" Ethan turned at him, suddenly hopeful.

"No, not yet" Tom adjusted his team captain jacket "She's probably with Sophie-Ann and the rest of the Student Council. She'll show up" Ethan gave one more look around him before turning back and following Tom across the hall to his friend's locker.

With Sophie-Ann out of town and Heather working with Zachary, he and Amelia had spent a lot of time together that summer. Ethan would ride his bike with her to the woods so Amelia could take pictures and they went to the cinema and hang out until late. One day, when they were at her kitchen, he got himself lost admiring Amelia's eyes. Finally, she returned his insistent look and started to examine him, as if she was considering something. Then she kissed him.

Those last weeks, Ethan was in heaven. He and Amelia had other dates and they spent a night together on a treehouse at Ethan's. It was Ethan's first time and He was certain things would be right then, he and Amelia would be together forever, as was written in the stars. He had longed for the day she would return his feelings and now she finally had, as it was supposed to be.

But those last days before class started, she began to ignore his phone calls. When he passed by his house and asked for her, she wasn't there and all Ethan could do was leaving notes that wouldn't be answered. He just couldn't figure out what was going through her head and that was turning him crazy.

Ethan had told Tom all that. He was his best friend and Ethan really looked up to him, the so-called 'prince' of Chance Harbor. Tom and Amelia were sort of the leader of their little group and had dated in the past, reason why Ethan thought he could throw some light on the mystery that was Amelia Blake.

"CONANT!"

Charles had approached and yelled at his ear while he was distracted and was now bursting out in laughs.

"Cut it out, Charles" Tom signed, picking up his books from the locker.

"Oh Ethan!" Charles took a breath "You should have seen your face!"

Ethan rolled his eyes with despise "Grow up, Charles!"

Charles had always been a bully and one of his favorite victims was Ethan since forever. He used to be really cruel to Ethan when they were kids and Amelia used to interfere in Ethan's defense, but when Tom also stepped in, Charles' pranks became less harmful.

"Oh came on" Charles gave Ethan a fake punch on the arm "Don't be sensitive! Don't start crying now"

"Charles" Tom's voice had a little warning this time.

Charles exchanged a look with him for a few seconds, but then raised his hands in defeat: he wouldn't dare to defy Tom.

Charles smiled, "Okay, okay. See you guys at practice later. Can't wait for the first speech of the year, captain" He blinked at Tom and with one last fake punch at Ethan's arm, he left to join some other players a few meters ahead.

"He is such an idiot" Cathy came to them. She, Charles and Dawn were frequently together. She looked at Ethan with concern "Are you okay?"

"Mind your own business" Ethan snapped. By the corner of his eye, he could see Tom giving him a look but ignored it.

Cathy seemed awkward by his suddenly rudeness towards her and smiled at them, hesitantly "I better go get my books"

"See you later, sweet" Tom smiled at her and she touched his arm.

"That was uncalled for" Tom said in a low voice, "It's not her fault Charles is an ass since kindergarten"

"But she still hangs out with him" Ethan replied in a naughty way; "She should chose her friends better if she doesn't want to be mistaken by them"

Tom signed and shook his head "You have to learn to stand up for him, man. Otherwise he's never going to stop"

Ethan watched Tom walk away, feeling a wave of anger and indignation. Did Tom thought Ethan hadn't tried to stand up for himself? Did he imagine that Ethan hid behind him? Was Ethan now becoming a burden to the great Tom Chamberlain?

When they were in kindergarten, sometimes Charles pushed him to the point he hid under the table. Then Amelia would interfere and he would feel weak and useless. What would she think of him, that brave and strong girl with messy blond hair? He remembered when he brought that up to her, in a mumble and starring down; they were at the swings at the playground. She stopped swinging and smiled at him, that amazing smile she had that would make everyone feel better, and said: 'Don't worry about it. I think you're amazing, Ethan Conant'.

When Tom and Amelia started dating, at the end of middle school, it was puppy love, holding hands and making out hard for the first time, but Ethan had felt more depressed that he could ever think possible. He couldn't bare the sight of Tom doing everything he wished he could do: hold Amelia's hands at public, kiss her, have conversations and jokes only they understood.

Back then, he would ask Tom about Amelia, the things she liked, what they'd do when they hang out. When Tom would give him some naughty detail, Ethan would touch himself back at home, imagining what Tom had described. They broke up after a year of being the favorite couple at school but were still very close. For a while they'd still make out when they were drunk or too horny and Tom was the one who took Amelia's virginity. She brought Ethan the news shortly after, very sprightly and proud of not being a little girl anymore. Ethan hid his deep pain with a little smile and didn't talk to Tom for days.

He and Tom were good friends back then but Ethan didn't feel so close to open up to him about Amelia. So he suffered in silence and resented Tom for a very good time, also in silence.

Tom and Amelia's little affair seemed to have ended for a while now, for Ethan's great relieve.

He took a deep breath: he would like to impose respect like Tom and Amelia did. Be taken seriously, admired and able to help others just as they were. After all, Amelia Blake would never love a weak man.

At that moment, Ethan took a decision: that year would be different. He would be different. He would show Amelia he was worth her love.

 **Catherine**.

Catherine sat on her usual chair, near the window, still listening to Florence, one of her friends of cheerleading, tell a history about a guy she was sleeping with. Her mind wasn't at that at all, though; Ethan's rude words at her were still revolving inside her brain.

She would never admit it out loud, mainly because if she did, Dawn and Charles would never give her a break – or to Ethan – but she was eager to see him. She hoped she could talk to him soon and the way he reacted at her had been disappointing at least.

Truth was Cathy had a hopeless crush on Ethan since the second year of Middle School. One day she was sitting alone during lunchtime, upset with her freckles and he sat right beside her. That boy with messy hair and very blue, lost eyes, that was always dreaming about, with his headphones and who Charles loved to pick on. He asked what was wrong, she told him, with a small and embarrassed smile, and he looked at her, analyzing her face. Then, he touched her cheek with his hand, "I really like your freckles, they look like you have a constellation on your face".

And that was it.

Growing up, they weren't exactly close, but since that magic thing had kicked them all during summer, they had talked more. She would pass by the coffee he was working at and they would exchange a few words.

Catherine Bates was one of the most beautiful girls in Chance Harbor. With dark brown hair until her shoulders and big brown eyes, her face had those adorable freckles and dimples on her cheeks when she smiled. She wasn't a fashion queen as Dawn, but her style was more natural, more aloof. Frequently, the boys would lose themselves watching the way her bit the pencil or how her breasts leaned on the table. She had a sexy thing about her, a sexual aura. The title of Beauty Queen belonged to Dawn, but Cathy Bates was the sexy chick.

That day, she was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans, with her hair on a ponytail and a few rings. Cathy showed her dimples in a pretty smile as Florence laughed, gaining some sighs of the boys around.

"There you are" Dawn sat by her side and Charles sat at the table behind Cathy.

Cathy and Dawn had become best friends at fundamental school. It was the natural development of things: Cathy's family was very wealthy, as Dawn's, and her parents worked for the mayor, who was Dawn's uncle and Tom's father. So, their parents were friends and they were always together, at each other's house or at very boring dinners.

She admired Dawn's fierce spirit, always looking for ways to test herself, always so self-assured. Dawn wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

Charles made a disgusted noise looking at his schedule "This year began badly, Mr. James at first period"

"Speaking of, you really should give Ethan a break" Cathy addressed to Charles in a very adult-like way "Stop being a dick for once"

"Oh Cathy" Charles mocked leaning to her "Still lost at this charity work?"

"She is a big fan of lost cases," Dawn added blankly.

Cathy signed and hid the face on her hands "Get lost you two"

Charles hold her by the shoulders, forcing Cathy to look up "Conant. Is. Obsessed. With. Amelia. Blake." He said very slowly, as if she had some mental problem "You don't have a chance there"

Cathy released herself a little annoyed "It's not like that at all"

"Honestly, who are you trying to fool?" Charles rolled his eyes "You are into that idiot since middle school!"

"Assume the problem" Dawn nodded at her "It's the first step"

Cathy turned to answer but James Conant, History teacher and one of the most beloved adults in Chance Harbor, got into the class holding some books and papers and a wearing a bright smile. Charles jumped to the chair and whoever was still standing up sat as well.

"Welcome to one more - and you last - year at High School" claps and excited screams followed those words "Congratulations, ladies and gentlemen, for you are almost out of the wells of Hell"

Cathy laughed along with the others.

 **Heather.**

Heather chose a desk behind Amelia and Shophie-Ann sat beside her. Sophie-Ann grabbed her and Amelia's hand, smiling.

"Oh I missed you guys so much!" Amelia and Heather made mocking cute sounds at her. "I can't believe this is our last year!"

"Still seems so far to be over!" Amelia moaned throwing her head back.

"Is Patrick enjoying Princeton?" Heather asked Sophie-Ann with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" Sophie-Anne pulled her dark waved hair back "Very into Psychology classes. It's your option too, right?" she suddenly asked Heather.

"I would like to, but still remains to see if there'll be money for college at all", Heather shrugged, pretending to look for something in her bag so her friends wouldn't see her face falling down. She didn't want them to pity her.

Either of her friends said anything, but Heather could almost hear Amelia and Sophie-Ann exchanging a look. Unlike their families, Heather's wasn't exactly well off and that may put an end to her college dreams. It was hard, although she tried her best not to show it and act aloofly about it. Truth was that Heather wasn't ready to give up just yet.

She had spent all her summers, since Middle School, working on a restaurant during the day and at a coffee-shop during the night. When classes began, she would find temporary jobs at night. Heather was trying to save all she could so she could go to college.

She never really told Amelia about it, how hard she was trying. Instead, she acted cool and as those were some temporary summer jobs to put some money together, as many students did.

Zachary came in her life and he compromised himself to help Heather paying for college, with his work money. He insisted until she gave in to that prove of support and confidence on her that her own family had denied. Heather, in return, promised she would give a good life for them both.

That summer, Zack had been involved in some dark schemes to get money. Heather found out he was stealing cars in cities near Chance Harbor, with some other scary guys and she freaked. Heather didn't want him involved on this, if that was the price to pay for her to have an education, she didn't want it. Zack wouldn't give up though, he was stubborn and she was worried.

"Hey how are your travelling plans?" Sophie-Ann asked Amelia suddenly and smiled, "Have you told Jane about it already?"

Amelia gave them an elvish smile that was Amelia Blake's trend mark "Not yet. But it's not just a plan anymore: it's a fact. At this time, next year, I'll be somewhere in Europe!"

She opened her arms in a dramatic way and Sophie-Ann laughed. Heather looked at her with surprise, though: "But what about college? What about Harvard?"

Amelia's face frowned and she snorted, "Didn't we have this conversation already? I decided not to go"

"How can you just decide not to go?" Heather was in shock "It's fucking Harvard!"

"Look, Heather" Amelia rubbed her eyes "I've been saying this since middle school. I had a lot of time to think about it, ok? College is not for me"

"Come on, you were 12!" Sophie-Anne laughed. "I used to say I'd join the army, remember?"

"You can always travel after college" Heather quickly added, trying to put some sense on her friend's crazy head.

"That's not the point, Heather" Amelia turned to face her firmly "I don't want to spent more time locked up inside a class, with more schedules and more obligations! I just want to… I don't know, to travel, to see things. You two are my best friends, try to get me okay?"

Amelia's begging expression was hard not to fall for. Heather couldn't find anything else to say.

Next to her, Sophie-Anne signed and shrugged "Okay. If you say that's what you want to do, I'll support you a hundred per cent"

Amelia gave the brunette one of her big smiles and got up to hug her. Sophie-Anne hugged her back and smile "I mean, I'm going to become an artist, not exactly a safe career choice. And of course, we can always starve together in Paris"

Amelia laughed "Well, as long as it's Paris. We can find a spot at Montmartre, I'll play the guitar and you'll sell your paintings!" She said excitedly, as if she had just had the most amazing idea of all.

Sophie-Ann bursted out in a laugh, "Done and done!"

The teacher got inside and Heather sat down, knowing it was pointless to go on with that discussion. Amelia was a free spirit and Heather admired her for that, for always thinking outside the box. She was someone extra-ordinary. But at the same time, she could not stop feeling how ungrateful that was, that she was offered the chance of receiving a first line education and was going to throw that away for another of her many whims!

When so many people would give anything for that chance – when _Heather_ would give anything for that chance.

Heather tapped Amelia on the shoulder, causing the other blond to turn immediately at her. "Are we going to eat pizza at the center?" Heather whispered.

That was a little thing between Amelia, Sophie-Ann and herself, go to the center of the town, buy a pizza and eat it at the fountain monument at the park.

"I forgot to tell you!" Amelia whispered back, tapping her own head "Me and the guys are going to meet after school, it's a circle meeting. We're going to talk about… you know, that thing. So me and Sophie won't be able to go today. But, hey" Amelia added quickly "We can do it tomorrow, if you're up for it. What you say?"

Heather smiled and nodded, receiving a smile back. When Amelia turned again, she let her face fall though.

There has always been rumors about those families. They were the most important families of the city and some were even important at the Washington State, like the Chamberlain, and people always said they were involved with witchcraft. Heather never paid much attention to those rumors, but that summer they were at Amelia's bedroom and she showed Heather how she could move objects by looking at them, turn the lights on, cause small tremors and make fire appear out of nowhere. When she saw how Heather was scared and not amazed, Amelia took her hands and gave her an understanding look: "It's still me, Heather. I'm still the same and we're still best friends. This will never change"

The truth was that things had been different. Gradually, Heather could feel Amelia and Sophie-Ann leaving her behind, as if in one moment were the three of them, and suddenly it was just Sophie-Ann and Amelia whispering and laughing at each other about things Heather didn't know or understood.

Heather and Sophie-Ann were Amelia's best friends. Would Amelia start to forget about Heather and turn herself entirely to Sophie-Ann? Heather wasn't as beautiful, as fun or as talented as Sophie-Ann was, she didn't had magical powers or a wealthy happy family. That was an unfair fight.

When Sophie-Anne passed Amelia a note that made her laugh and she passed it to Holy on the seat in front of her, that bitter feeling of being forgot hit Heather again.

 **Ethan**.

The halls quickly got crowded when the first period ended. He got into the crown and on his way to Geo, he spotted a familiar blonde hair, a yellow dress with cowboy boots.

His heart accelerated and he rushed to her, the person he had eagerly waited to see for the last weeks.

He touched Amelia's shoulder and she turned at him, a surprise look on her face "Hey", he greeted her with a huge smile.

She smiled back "Hi, Ethan!"

Ethan leaned to kiss her but Amelia turned her face from him, escaping from the kiss and his eager lips touched her cheek.

Ethan frowned at her, feeling a little hurt but she avoided his eyes and that was what really told him something was wrong. "Amelia, what's going on?"

"I can't talk right now, Ethan, I have class", she started to pull away from him but he hold her hand.

"Come on, you have a few minutes! I haven't heard from you for days!"

" _Not now_ , Ethan" Amelia said a little more lively. Ethan didn't try to hid the hurt that her attitudes caused him.

Then Amelia signed and turned to him a little more cheerful "Look, this is not the moment. I'll see you later, at the circle meeting and we can talk, okay?"

Ethan nodded and Amelia gave him a little smile and a quick grip on his arm before joining two girls who waited for her and disappear once again.

 **Dawn**.

"That was interesting," Dawn observed watching Ethan go to the opposite direction Amelia had took "What could possibly have happened between Miss Perfect and Puppy Eyes?

Charles smiled amused next to her "Whatever it was, she is so dumping him"

They were standing next to their lockers, waiting for Cathy to find the Art book she had forgot when Ethan Conant and Amelia Blake showed up to entertain them in a tense scene, without noticing they were being watched.

"And you'd say she's nice" Catherine commented, closing her locker "Annoying, yeah, but nice"

Dawn rolled her eyes "Please! Amelia Blake thinks she is the center of the world"

Cathy and Charles exchanged an amused look. Ever since they were kids, Amelia and Dawn were always bursting into each other and as they grew up, it became clear they would never be great friends. They put up with each other when they had to and that was it. Until where Dawn could see it, Amelia was irritating, with her poem books, her stupid guitar and that hippie aura of hers.

People would call Dawn many things: arrogant, spoiled bitch were just a few. But at least she was honest to herself and to them. She didn't hold her tongue, or her thoughts, she didn't hid anything. Yes, she was a selfish bitch who would do mean pranks on people, but that was life after all: the strong ones ruling the weak ones. And Dawn was the head of the strong ones.

Dawn was the beautiful girl her whole life. She was now 18 and reminded a teen Vogue model, tall, skinny, pale and blond. With perfect bones, high cheeks and cold blue eyes. Dawn's family was the wealthiest one of Chance Harbor, which gave her more status. She was the captain of the cheerleaders and of the female football team and had been the Queen B of school since Middle School.

Dawn turned to Cathy "You could learn something from this though"

Charles laughed "Yeah, how to make Ethan Conant crawl"

Cathy snorted, "Hello, Amelia is being a total bitch and you're giving me grieve?"

Dawn gave her a sarcastic look "Oh honey"

Cathy frowned, "I'm just concerned about him"

"Sure you are" Dawn said serious "And you are not at all jealous"

Cathy buffed "No, not at all"

"You're just being a good friend" Charles nodded at her with a sarcastic grin.

"You don't really think they can be together tough, do you?" Catherine turned at them suddenly and Dawn and Charles exchanged a meaningful look "She treats him like shit!"

"Yeah, and you know what's worse?" Dawn gave her a wicked look "He really seems to likes it"

Pathetic, in her opinion. As most as she teased Cathy about Ethan for fun, she knew there were deep truths on calling her friend on that. As they turned the hall, Tom came walking in their direction and stopped briefly, taking a Snaps – Caramel Crunch, Dawn's favorite - from his jeans and standing it to her.

"Saw it on the cafeteria, I know you like them"

Dawn grabbed the Snaps with both hands, looking playfully at him, "Tom Chamberlain, my knight in shining armor"

Tom gave her a cocky smile and touched her chin briefly before continue walking. Dawn watched his strong backs walk away for a while and something inside her just melted a little, thinking about that cocky smile.

"What is this?" Charles asked outrageous, looking from Dawn to the silhouette of Tom "Are you two together or something?"

Slowly, Dawn faced Charles. She knew he had a crush on her for a while now and he had made a movement on her once or twice in the past, but Dawn cut him out.

Still, it was fun to play with him.

"Maybe", she gave him a mysterious smile and got inside her class, shaking the Snaps on her hand.

 **Tom**.

He got out of the school building and the alarm that indicated the end of classes were still ringing. Tom still had to attend the first meeting of the year with the football team, to inform them about the last decisions of the school board and set up the dates for the prospect's tests, to see which ones would replace the players who graduated.

After that, he would go grab some lunch with his team-mates and go straight for the circle meeting.

As he went downstairs, he spotted Amelia talking to a group of people. As he approached, they waved their goodbyes and left.

Tom watched her as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, feeling the sun hit her face before he touched her shoulder.

"Can't believe I almost left without seeing you"

Amelia turned smiling and threw herself at him "Tom!"

Tom smiled, rubbing her back "How are you? Hanging on there?"

They split and Amelia opened her already big eyes "What do you mean? Is there anyone who loves this more than I do?"

Tom blew a laugh. He knew the end of vacation was always hard on Amelia, who hated having to follow schedule, attend to classes and spending hours in a closed room, never minded how bright she was or the fact she only got A's since kindergarten.

"By the way, don't forget the circle has a meeting today", she added giving him a significant look. Amelia was the one who called that meeting.

"I know, I know" Tom assured her "I'll be there. Just have to meet the team first and will be on my way to the old marine"

Amelia smiled and raised a fist "Go, Chance Harbor Bulls!"

He made a grimace, "If we don't have better players than last year, the only place we're going is down"

Amelia made a continence, "My trust relies on you, my captain"

"Keep your faith strong there, soldier"

Then, he looked over his shoulder and leaned on the stair railing. "Look, there is one thing I got to talk to you about"

Amelia looked at him expectantly and shrugged, "Sure, what's up?"

"Ethan" Tom went straight to the point.

Amelia signed and looked away and crossed her arms, "So he told you already huh"

Tom nodded darkly, "Was all he talked about all summer. What are you doing, Amelia?"

"Tom, the last thing I want is to hurt him" Amelia pledged, "I love Ethan, you know this"

"I know you do, we all do. But you're not _in love_ with him" Tom pointed out, "You're not _into_ him, but you know he's into you since… well, ever"

"Ethan's one of my best friends"

"He doesn't want to be your friend, Am" Tom said blankly, used the nickname he used to call her "He's in love, and you know this. Why would you make out with him, fuck him, if you don't feel the same? You just made him hopeful"

"Shit, cut the lecture, will ya?" Amelia snapped, rolling her eyes. She hold her temples, "I know I fucked up, Tom, I know. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just… He was there and he seemed to feel _so much_ , you know? I just thought maybe I could feel the same, if I give a chance, I don't know. Then we were there, lining down and he said he _loved_ me. _Love_ " She repeated, looking at him significantly, "I mean, we used to say it, but it wasn't like that, Tom, he was so… _intense_! I mean, the way he looked at me, was too much! I can't deal with that, with _all_ that. There's so much I still want to do, I can't compromise myself to be someone's whole world"

Tom examined her face. He understood her; Ethan could be very intense when it came to Amelia and it wasn't hard to imagine those feelings had scared her. She had a tendency to flee when something threatened to suffocate her. And Ethan _could_ be very suffocating.

When he was dating Amelia, he came to realize, a little before they broke up, that Ethan did have more than a curious eye on the blondie. As time passed by and they became closer, Tom saw that what bothered the Conant boy was beyond a child crush. He held a love so deep it could drawn him at any moment. That was the reason why he and Amelia stopped fooling around after their break up, to spare Ethan's feelings.

Tom knew Amelia wouldn't hurt Ethan's feeling on purpose, but he was worried about it anyway. Ethan's feelings were excessive for a teenage passion; when Ethan's eyes were on Amelia, they shined in a way that was almost obsessive. That made Tom alarmed; that possessiveness, that insistence in putting your whole life in someone else's hand and nominate them as the key to eternal Happiness. That was an illusion, a fantasy and could only lead to deception and sorrow.

As a friend of both, Tom figured it was better that Amelia didn't instigated Ethan, especially if she didn't have those feelings for him. He had seen that before, in his own house, between his parents and he didn't wish the same lucky to his friends. Tom loved them, they were also his family and he didn't want to be in a situation where he would have to protect Amelia from Ethan's _love_.

Amelia signed, "Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to him", she admitted.

Tom frowned. It was truth, Amelia screwed up, but they were teens after all.

Tom put a lock of Amelia's hair behind her ear, "Be honest with him. Tell him the truth and fast, don't let him hold onto this for too long". Amelia nodded, "And don't talk to him alone. Wait until I arrive at the marine, okay?"

A playful smile showed up on Amelia's lips, "Cause Ethan is such a dangerous person"

That was exactly what Tom was trying not to find out. He shrugged though and looked away – there was no reason to make Amelia more worried. "I guess will be easier with someone else there. To stay with him and all"

Amelia nodded again, agreeing. "As you say, captain"

He smiled and kissed her front head before continuing his way to the football field.

 **Charles**.

Charles walked through the pier, hands in his pockets, smelling the sea breeze. A bunch of boats was floating, anchored there. Fishing boats, mostly. He arrived at a part of the pier where only old, abandoned ships stayed and crossed the platform, to get into one.

From one ship, he jumped to another, the _Ocean Queen,_ the place he and the other members of the circle had chosen to be their meeting spot. To get on the _Queen_ 's deck – a dirty joke crossed his mind – it was necessary to open a rusty door and go downstairs.

When he arrived there, pretty much everyone had already arrived. Most people were talking on the worn out couches and Patrick and Tom were near their little green-house, checking the marijuana seeding.

Dawn was on the couch, crossed arms and an annoyed expression. She rolled her eyes when he stepped in, "Finally!"

Charles smiled and threw himself next to her on the couch, "Missing me that much?"

"Okay, now that everybody is here, we can begging" Tom called, always having to command everything "Amelia, you called the meeting, you can start"

Amelia got up and everybody else sat down on the unmatched couches, placed in a circle.

The blondie stood in the center "I'm really happy to see everyone here. I know a few of us have lost contact, but I never stopped considering all of you as my friends" Dawn buffed quietly next to him and Charles looked down, biting his lip to avoid a laughter. "As you all know, our generation's powers is now entirely awake and I thought we should get together to discuss if we're going to bind our circle"

There was a moment of silence where they exchanged looks to see who would speak first.

It was Richard. "Well, our parents did it. It seemed to work well for them"

Charles frowned. He hadn't seen Richard since his wedding, last year. He was a few years older than the rest of them and had graduated two years ago. Charles always found him a little goofy.

"Their case was different, our generation has twice the people theirs had" Patrick manifested himself, "If we were to bind a circle, a few people would be left out"

"Why?" Cathy frowned, "Why a few would be out?"

"The maximum number of people for a circle to work properly is seven" Tom clarified, "Five is the better, but seven is still acceptable. More than that the whole energy gets messy"

"No offense, but all this bounded-forever-thing doesn't seem very clever", Patrick added, "To me is like trying to make six people to share one pair of pants or something. In this case, we'd better just drop the whole thing at once"

"I'm with Patrick" Dawn spoke, "I mean, why we would do something to restrain how we use our magic? This shouldn't even be in discussion"

"Also, some people are leaving town after graduation" Sophie-Ann reminded them, "Me and Patrick are leaving, so are Tom and Amelia. Our powers would be very weak if they were bounded and we were away from each other"

"Right" Cathy added, biting her fingernail, "Just works if we are close"

Sarah signed and got up, standing next to Amelia. "You are all forgetting the most important thing here. More than to be depending on each other, more than the chance of weakening our magic, we have to consider the risk our powers are to other people"

Sarah paused and looked at them. "Now our powers are fully awaken, they are stronger and is very easy for us to lose control of them. Any slip and we can expose ourselves or hurt someone. Binding the circle would steady our magic"

There was a moment of silence. Charles understood that Sarah had brought an inconvenient truth to the table; internally, they were all thinking on something to free them all.

"I think Sarah has a good point" Tom said slowly.

"So, at the end, it all comes to where we want to be selfish pricks or protect the world from our doomed heritance" Elizabeth resumed flatly.

Charles blew a laugh; he liked the things Liz said, she was smart.

"I rather be a selfish prick", Charles used Liz's words, "Fuck the world"

"I hear you" Dawn nodded, "I'm against"

"Me too" Cathy said, "But not because I'm with the selfish pricks, it's because I really think we can learn to control our magic if we really try it"

"I think a lot of people can get hurt while we are trying, Cathy", Sarah pointed out.

Thank God, nobody was listening to her anymore. Cathy had just saved them.

"We could really do good things with our powers" Amelia said, "I know Sophie family's book has a lot of healing spells"

"My family's book has a lot of protection spells" Tom shrugged, "It could be useful to keep spirits away"

Suddenly, excited voices were crossing the room. As the noise and confusion increased, Amelia clapped to call the attention back to her.

"Guys, guys" she called, "Does anyone else wants to say something about this topic?"

They waited a moment, but nobody said anything.

"Good, let's take the votes then" Tom got up and stood beside Amelia. "Who's pro bounding?"

Richard, Sarah, Ethan and, for Charles amazement, Elizabeth raised their hands.

"And who's against?" Tom continued, raising his own hand.

Tom, Amelia, Patrick, Sophie-Ann, Charles, Dawn, Cathy raised their hands.

Tom let his hand down, "It's decided then. We remain as we are"

"The Lord be praised!" Patrick raised his hands up high dramatically, making them laugh.

"I think we should schedule meetings then" Amelia continued, "To practice, exchange spells and stuff"

There were several nodding but Charles rolled his eyes. Personally, he didn't have anything against Amelia, they actually had been a good team at some activities at the past. He did find her annoying though, bitchy, bossy and holding her morality so up high. More than anything, he hated that 'community' thing she used to drag around her.

But he had not much choice: Amelia was the most powerful witch of their generation and that caused her to be the leader of their coven. Obeying her was mandatory and she had Tom to back up her tyranny, which gave her even more authority.

Tom Chamberlain was someone else Charles couldn't cross with; at least for now. He was more powerful than Charles was and outside of the whole magic thing, he was also a big-shot.

When they were kids, they used to get physical all the time, rolling on the floor exchanging punches. Tom always won. As they grew, Charles became great at a lot of things, but Tom surpassed him at every one of them. Charles was always the second best.

If it wasn't for Tom, Charles would be the captain of the football team. And there was something else – he added mentally, watching Tom leaning closer to Dawn at the couch as they talked in a low voice.

Charles could tell Tom was into her, by the way he was always watching her and giving her thing like those Snaps at school. Charles had a crush on Dawn since Middle School, never minded how many times she turned him down. Now, she was the one trophy he couldn't let Tom take away.

They settled they would get together once a week and next meeting was scheduled for Sunday. Little by little, people left the ship's deck and after a while, Charles hang around for a while and he, Patrick and Tom lightened up a joint of the plant they were cultivating. After it was over, Charles gave them friendly punches on the arm and left, still laughing of the silly things they were saying.

When he arrived at the external area of the ship, he spotted Amelia and Ethan talking. She was the one speaking, in a low voice and touching his arm in a comforting way. It didn't seem to be giving Ethan much comfort, though: he had his eyes lost on the ground and a depressing expression that told Charles he was being dumped at that moment.

He couldn't resist. "Ah, love is in the air!", he exclaimed, passing his arms through their shoulders and grinning.

"Get lost, Charles", Amelia rolled her eyes, taking his hand of her shoulder.

Charles laughed and raised a fist to Ethan, walking away and anticipating the jokes of the next days. He jumped from one ship to another and walked in direction of the deck when he heard a noise and frowned.

Elizabeth had stumbled on a lose wood of the ship ramp and was now on the floor.

Charles busted out in laughs. Elizabeth was hilarious.

She rolled her eyes "You fucking moron"

Still laughing, he helped her up and she passed her hands through her ripped jeans and fixed her long, dark hair. The marine sun hit across her face and made her brown eyes glow in a really beautiful way.

He remembered once, at kindergarten, when some boy came over Elizabeth and pulled her hair and tried to walk away with her sand bucket. She got up, a murderous expression on her little face, and kicked him right at the balls. The boy whined and fell down and she got over him, biting and scratching the poor fellow. Charles saw the whole scene from the window of the miniature castle and yelled, 'Get him, Liz! Stick your fingers in his eyes!'

The teacher grounded her, of course, and put her to sit alone on the corner of the class. He approached her and gave her his apple, saying, "That was amazing! You're cool, Liz!". All that for a sand bucket.

She looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

Charles smiled. He still thought she was cool. "I've been thinking"

She grew her eyes in a sarcastic surprise "You? Amazing"

Charles laughed, then smiled at her "You should see more cocks, Liz"

She raised an eyebrow " _What_?"

"Yeah. You and me, we should go to it" He pointed at her and at him, illustrating his words. "You know what I'm saying?"

She looked at him, trying to figure out if Charles was serious. He _was_ , very serious. Elizabeth was hot and was way too good to walk with those losers. Charles sensed sex with her and all that bad managed anger would be amazing.

He starred at her in expectation, waiting for an answer to the invitation.

"Go to it" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah. Definitely", Charles confirmed.

Elizabeth's face turned murderous. She raised an eyebrow at him with despise "You've got as much chances of fucking me than of one of this dumps of ever sailing again", she said, waving her head to the filthy abandoned ships floating around them.

Charles looked at her with determination "Yeah? Well, I'll enjoy the challenge"

She gave him a look of pure scorn "Forget it, Meade"

Charles fixed his football jacket, smiling with confidence "Baby, you've got a deal"

Elizabeth watched him walk away with a disbelief expression, "Will never happen" she yelled.

Charles laughed and turned to glance her. That shag was on.

 **Elizabeth.**

The living room of the Blake's house was filled with teenage girls in pajamas on the couch and carpet, under blankets and pillows. Snacks and beer were covering the table and traveling across the room on the girls hands. Mia and Lauren, were trying some cheerleading moves under the sound of B*Witched's new video, _C'est La Vi_ e.

Amelia and her bestie Sophie-Ann were running the 'pot ring' while making some grows experiments mixing Yoplait Trix Yogurt with fry chicken and popcorn – so far, it seemed, they had no success by the grimaces they were doing.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the kitchen and Amelia passed by her rushing to find Dawn and three other girls were putting their hand over the sink, trying to stop a flood of water from soaking the kitchen. There was a general laugh as Amelia yelled so Dawn would hear her – under the noise, Elizabeth heard something like "Who's gonna fix this shit?". Dawn just laughed out, raising her hands and some water came out. It was obvious that had been her magic getting out of control.

They manage to fix the problem somehow, and minutes later, another accident happened, this time involving Sophie-Ann and the lamps, that exploded over in a moment of high excitement for the brunette, when the new 'N Sync music video started to play on the TV. She covered her mouth, looking at Amelia and they busted out laughing, clearly stoned.

Elizabeth finished her beer and walked to the bathroom, closing the door and blessing the silence and solitude. She starred at the mirror hanging above the sink and thought how much she wanted to run away.

After washing her face with cold water, she took a decision: she was going to grab her things and live to the skateboard ramp near the mall, where Elizabeth and her friends used to hang out. Suddenly, she felt too old to be in that position; in a place she didn't wish to be. So what if she left? None there had anything to do with her life; Elizabeth didn't own those girls nothing.

Feeling much better just for having taken that decision, Elizabeth went to Amelia's bedroom and found her black bag among the others. She locked the door, changed and opened the window. She climbed the roof of Amelia's house as a specialist, using the pipes to get down as she used to do to get out from her own house without her father knowing about. As she did it, an old branch cracked and fell, almost taking her with it, but she managed to balance herself and got down jumping and using her magic to make her land lightly.

Elizabeth took a quick look under her shoulder, expecting someone to show up at the door because of the noise of the damn branch and left quickly, before someone actually did, feeling strangely happy at herself.

 **Amelia**.

Amelia hold her stomach, laughing out at Judy's bubbled history that made less and less sense as she kept on telling it. She laid down her head at Sophie-Ann's lap and the brunette started touching her hair, giggling at something a drunk Cathy was saying.

Suddenly, a noise outside called her attention and she raised her head, frowning.

"What?" Sophie-Ann asked her.

"I guess I heard something", Amelia told her, getting up and preparing herself to another magical accident that threatened to put her house down.

"You're just high" Sue smiled while lighting up another joint.

Amelia ignored her and went out, closing the door behind her. She walked through the front of her house until the front gate, looking around and starring at the empty street under the lights. It was cold and she loved the feeling of that night air against her skin.

Forgetting completely about the noise – Sue was right, she was probably stoned -, she leaned against the gate, closing her eyes, loving the feeling of lack of weight the pot and beer gave her. She smiled, hearing the voices that came from inside the house.

Then it hit her.

Another energy – another magical energy. Amelia was new at this magical stuff, but she knew in the moment she felt it that it didn't belong to any of her friends. It was way too strong, way too powerful.

Amelia opened the gate and right in front of her house, a guy in a black leather jacket was leaned loosely against a huge motorcycle. There was a girl of her age on the passenger seat, with long waived hair and a tired expression.

He was a little older than she was, around 24 maybe. There was a toughness about him, with a facial stubble and short haircut, both reddish. Strong jaw and piercing blue eyes.

The eyes were what caught her.

They examined her boldly, passing through her uncovered legs to her pajamas, back to her face. Embarrassment wasn't something Amelia was used to feel, but being under those sharp eyes actually made her nervous. She crossed her arms, to protect herself from his examination and returned the look, boldly.

"Good night", he greeted suddenly, with a hoarse voice that gave her the goosebumps.

"Same for you", she answered without hesitation, "What the fuck do you want?"

Amelia wasn't stupid: that guy was a witch. A powerful one. From time to time, a foreign witch would show up at Chance Harbor, but unknown witches could be dangerous and those girls at the living-room were her responsibility.

Amelia was also aware he knew she also had powers, because she could feel his energy around her, sensing her, like a wave of electricity.

He seemed amused by her boldness and stood up. "Didn't mean to fright you. I'm trying to get to the downtown. Got lost in the alleys"

That made sense: if he got to Chance Harbor through the woods, he would have to pass by her neighborhood to get to the downtown.

"You can go straight ahead and turn left," Amelia told him. "It's right passing the playground. And I'm not frightened"

He seemed amused by her statement, "Right"

"I could knock you out in a second and take everything you have" Amelia teased, looking at him blankly.

The girl in the motorcycle blew a laugh. The guy opened his arms - Amelia couldn't help but noticing the strong abdomen under a worn-out Ninja Turtles T-shirt – and offered an apologetical smile: "Don't have anything. It'd be a very unproductive spoil"

She opened a mischievous smile, "The motorcycle was some almsgiving then?"

He smiled mysteriously "Something like that"

Amelia giggled, passing the cigarette box from one hand to the other. They fell in silence again and she sensed once more his eyes examining her. He still had that playful smile on his lips and she pretended to fix her hair to look away. "Anything else?"

"Yes" he pointed at the Marlboro box she was holding "I'll take one of those"

Amelia raised an eyebrow: he could have said _please_ , but something told her he didn't used that word much often. Maybe it was the beer influencing her, but she walked in his direction without a second thought, completely forgot about any danger that could put her into.

Amelia extended him a cigarette and pulled the lighter from the box. He put the cigarette on his mouth and leaned up to touch the lighter's flame with it and his smell hit her: night breeze and pines. Leather and cigarette.

He stood up again and blew some smoke, starring at the Ring Pop on her finger. "Cute", he indulgently commented.

Amelia felt a wave of irritation of his petty attitude towards her and something on his amused look told her he did that on purpose and that he could read her anger right through her.

He blinked one eye at her and turned away to leave, "Thanks, sweetie. You're a doll"

"Amelia"

He looked at her.

"My name is Amelia", she corrected him, "Not 'doll', not 'sweetie'. Amelia"

He blew a laughter and smiled amused, "Amelia." He repeated, "Thanks, Amelia"

As he got on the motorcycle, she busted out again, "Didn't get your name"

He turned the gears and the motorcycle roared, it's headlights turning on "John. John Blackwell"

Amelia watched the motorcycle disappear at the end of the street, taking away that shocking wave of energy from around her.

 **A few afterthoughts.**

 **Of course none never said anything about Amelia Blake and Tom Chamberlain ever being a couple, that was my own evil doing. Just to add a little drama.**

 **As you can see, lots of pot and the f* word, but as I said at the beginning, it's a group of teens back at the 90's and this is how I picture it was.**


End file.
